marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Festival
Festival is the real life Winter Olympics that appears in the Wii version of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. All the playable characters are playable in Festival and it includes a new feature: Competition and Shopping. The player's costumes can be brought in the costume store. The player's costume can be unlocked in the store once a player is played in Festival (Single or Team). Boss's costumes also appear after they are defeated. There are 17 days in each Festival Single Player Festival Day 1 The Opening Ceremony is held in Vancouver. All twenty participants participate in the Opening Ceremony. Players choose the character they want to use for the Festival. Events None Bosses None Day 2 Toad and Cream welcome the player to the Winter Olympics. They also give good luck to the player. Once they beat a sport, they cheer up the player. Events *Individual Large Hill-Training (Reach at least 100 meters) *Alpine Skiing Downhill-Training (Pass through 10 yellow gates) Bosses None Day 3 Cream asks the player if they got a good sleep. Cream also tells the player there are a few clouds. Cream also gives the player good luck and tells the player there is an event that tests the players' Alpine Skiing Downhill skill. Cream cheers up the player if they beat a sport. After beating the events, King Boo arrives and challenges the player to an event and says: "I saw your training yesterday. You need to learn much more from me!" Events *Skeleton-Training (Collect at least 20 coins) *Dream Alpine-Race (Compete against three other players) Bosses *King Boo (Alpine Skiing Downhill-Race) Day 4 Toad shows the player results and cheers the players. Then, Cream tells the players of the events and tells the player good lucks and cheers the player if the player completes a sport. Events *Individual Large Hill-Race (Compete against seven other players) *Speed Skating 500m-Training (Get at least 10 GREATs or PERFECTs before crossing the finish line) Bosses None Day 5 Toad announces the sports to the player and gives the player good luck. Toad will also cheer if the player completes a sport. E-123 Omega will appear and challenge the player to an event and says: "All who get in my way will be crushed!" Events *Snowboard Cross-Training (Pass through 10 yellow gates) *Skeleton-Race (Compete against seven other players) Bosses *E-123 Omega (Speed Skating 500m-Race) Day 6 Toad announces there are no events scheduled for the day and that the player can go shopping. Events None Bosses None Day 7 Cream announces the events and gives the player good luck. Cream also cheers the player up when the player completes a sport. Jet later arrives challenging the player into an event and saying: "I'm the fastest in Snowboarding!" Events *Figure Skating-Training (Get at least 30 points) *Alpine Skiing Downhill-Race (Compete against 7 other players) Bosses *Jet (Snowboard Cross-Race) Day 8 Cream shows the player the results and announces the sports and gives the player good luck. If the player completes a sport, Cream will cheer the player up. Events *Short Track 1,000m-Training (Get all 15 coins) *Giant Slalom-Training (Collect at least 10 rings) Bosses None Category:Modes Category:Mario and Sonic Category:Events Category:Adventure Mode